1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a supporting brace with releasable latch means, attachable to the arm of a user, limiting the movement of the wrist of the user and, more particularly, to a support for the wrist of a bowler or other sportsman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sportsmen often have a need for some device to assure that the wrist remains substantially immobile relative to the remainder of the arm as the particular movement required by the sport is completed. In particular, bowlers are required to eliminate any twisting and/or flexing of the wrist while swinging the arm through an arc in order that the bowling ball is delivered at the appropriate position with respect to the pins. Often this quality of control may be voluntarily introduced by the bowler simply applying self-control. However, very often the control required is lacking to some degree due to either physical exhaustion or noncoordination. In situations such as these a crutch, such as some sort of brace, is the only realistic solution.
As is true in most sports and particularly bowling, in the event that a brace is to be utilized on the arm and hand of the bowler, particular attention must be directed to any portions which might place limiting restrictions on the movement of the fingers. Since the fingers are extremely important with respect to the holding and handling of a bowling ball, no degree of restraint of at least the thumb and two fingers, first and last, which support the bowling ball may be tolerated.
The following prior art U.S. Patents disclose or claim wrist support or control devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,095; 3,606,342; 3,829,090; and 3,788,307. These U.S. Patents are not an inclusive list but are considered important examples with regard to the state of the prior art of the field of the present invention.
Several of the prior-art wrist-support devices result in some degree of restraint to the fingers. In some instances, the restraint comprises a glove type of structure which encircles all or only a few of the fingers. More frequently, a strap is included which circumscribes the palm of the hand, but without including the thumb. Although this last solution does not directly restrain the thumb, interference may result from the mere presence of the strap adjacent to the thumb. The remaining devices, designed to alleviate the problems of the twisting and flexing of the wrist, circumvent interference with the fingers only by losing control of the wrist movement to some extent.
But an even more important problem is left completely unsolved by all of the devices presently available for supporting the wrist of a sportsman. In this regard, once the braces of the prior art have been installed on the arm of the user and the appropriate adjustment has been made, removal of the brace from the arm, for any reason, loses the adjustment.
Such loss of adjustment becomes an important consideration where a considerable amount of time is required to obtain the proper adjustment of the brace. Such is the case when a bowler utilizes a brace to assist in the support of the wrist. The continual readjustment of the brace is an unsatisfactory condition required of the present devices for supporting the wrist of bowlers in particular.